mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Paper Mario and the Secret World
paper mario is a parody cross-over game of Paper Mario and the mmorpg the secret world. Story line Prolouge There is a party at Peaches Castle, and everyone is invited. Mario heads there and is enjoying the party when a mesterious stranger aproaches him. he starts talking about Aliens and Big Foot and the X-Nauts when Peach is carried of by a group of illuminati Guys who look like Shy Guys. Mario then sets off on a quest to find Peach and defeat the rulers of the Secret World. Chapter 1 Mario heads to the underground of the mushroom kingdom ,where he sees three Illuminati Guys carrying Silen Schnieder. Mario defeats them and saves the X-Naut. he says his name is Silen, and that he was being forced to build the Illuminati a super weapon. Silen then joins your team. He tells you that they need 7 Elemental Orbs to power that machine, and that they can be stopped if we find them first. but before that, we must get out of the Mushroom Kingdom. Theres a boat somewhere down here. You then walk around the labrynth untill you reach a boat in some water. Then Dazzle, a strange being. Comes down and presses a button on a remote, summoning IKA from the depths. you then defeat Ika and leave. You sail to whats left of the X-Naut Moon Fortress, which is now in the ocean. inside, Lord Crump, who is now the X-Naut Leader, is descussing with X-Naut council how best to stop the illuminati. When you enter the hall, Crump jumps in suprise and orders the X-Nauts warriors to destroy you. Silen then rushes in and exclaimes that you are with him, and that your here to help defeat the Illuminati. Crump orders you to prove your worth by recovering grodus' staff from the ocean depths. You head down to the depths, retrive the staff, and return it to Crump. he says that now the X-Nauts can furthur there quest to stop the illuminati. He goes and starts typing in the computer in the warroom when there is a rumbling sound. You see a giant eye out the window. Crump hides under his desk saying he doesn't want to deal with Beast. He tells you to go stop him. you then exit and fight Beast. When defeated, you get the water elemental orb. Silen exclaimees that it is one of the elemental orbs. This is the end of the chapter. Chapter 2 Lord Crump says the Water Orb has been highliteing a certain place on the map , Insmouth Academy. So you head to Insmouth Academy beside a lake in Mushroom Kingdom by boat. Upon arival. You are attacked by a powerful Boo. After you defeat it, the Headmaster aproaches you and thanks you for saveing him. you ask if he know anything about the illuminati or elemental orbs. he says he doesn't, but if you help out around the campuss, he'll see what he can do. After that, you have to do varrious missions for students. Then you have to help a student Koopa named Herb, who wants you to find certain ingrediants for a potion he's working on. the ingrediants are: *a life shroom *thunder rage *a goom nut *Z-weed The first 3 ingrediants can be obtained either from a shop or by asking around. the z-weed how ever, is guarded by gatemann, the groundskeeper. to sneak past him, you'd have to be invisible. a painting in the hall way says that he knows of a person who can do that, but she was last seen walking into the Dark Forrest . you head there and eventually find samantha captured by a smorggoth. You defeat them and rescue her. you tell her that you need to use her invisibility for something, and that your after the illuminati. She joins you, and then you head back to the academy. you then use her invisibility cloak to sneak past gateman. Then you enter a room that is simmilar to the spike room in hooktails castle. the you enter a room with a statue of a toad the reads: "Our Founder, H.P. Mushcraft". when you try to walk past it, its eyes start to glow yellow, and the room turns into the quiz show area. you have to answear 5 questions to pass. Questions: #Who Am I? ##H.P. Mushcraft ##Ghost T. ##Prince Mush #What are you looking for? ##Crystal Stars ##Z-weed ##The Enchiridion #Who is the first person you meet in this game? ##Toadsworth ##Peach ##Keirain #what is 2+2 ##4 ##fish ##22 #What is the Headmasters name? ##Bob ##Senor woolington ##trick question if you answear all the questions correctly, he will give you the Z- weed. if you answear them wrong, you get spiked. You return the Z-weed to Herb, who turns all the items into a syrum. He than injects it into 4 dead Koopas, turning them into dry bones. He yells that he has finnaly found a way to return people "TO GAME!!". You then return to the Headmaster and tell him you've helped (xx) students. he then tells you to follow him to the darkness orb. he takes you into the basement, where gateman charges him down. You then fight gatemann who calls on his pet kerberous. He throws a super star at kerberous causing him to grow. when you defeat kerberous, his suit breaks and reveals that he is just a brown horned underrchomp. It runs away. you then get the darkness orb and head back to the sunken X-naut fortress. End of Chapter. origional enemies deep ones Natives of the cold black depths of the Atlantic, the Deep Ones are rarely seen by the light of day, even more rarely at the water's edge. The sea has kept its carnivorous secret, other than what is recalled in fisherman's tales or turn-of-the-century fictions. These clammy, ancient creatures are humanoid but share little with humanity, more akin to the deep-sea terrors that are only occasionally witnessed or washed ashore. If they once had society or civilisation, no evidence remains, at least none explorable by man under the great pressures of the abyssal trenches. Indeed, the Deep Ones' preferred method of feeding is to drag victims into a death-dive until the unfortunates are crushed into more edible material. Just as animals react en masse to upheavals in their environment, so too have the Deep Ones responded to the doom that has come to New England. For the first time in lifetimes they have emerged from the waves, slick and dripping, losing little of their sea-quickness even on two legs. The warbands of the Draug drive them ahead like cattle, or leave them to lurk in slime-bound rock pools and inlets. They dispassionately observe the changing coast from behind shark-dead, unblinking eyes. scarecrows With their puppet-masters gone, the Scarecrows have been sleeping a pitch black, dreamless sleep...until now. From the ruins of a cursed family rose the Scarecrow animated; undead guardians made from terrible instructions in grim tomes and dark grimoires, imbued with the fresh organs of human prey, hay sprinkled with unguents and oils, and clothes stitched with horrid runes. Willed into existence with whispered words of fear and hatred, they were single-minded in their mission. When their terrible master passed on, they fell into a deep sleep. In dark places across the world, other magi would follow these unspeakable rituals, enacting the very same rites and sacrificing the living in order to create golems malevolent in spirit, sadistic and brutal in nature, both addicted to death and immune from it. Illuminati The Illumanti may have ancient roots, but they forever remain young and hungry. In every growing empire they had play for it all, and they play for keeps. Stealing the mushroom kingdoms from under the X-nauts noses, they grew with the mushroom kingdom to become a shadow superpower. Their corporate headquaters, the labrynth is in an undisclosed location beneath peaches castle. Acting silently, unless the occasion calls for gunshots, the Illuminati push for the New World Order. It will be empowering and ruthless. Failure is not an option. Complacency is worse than not an option. Their arsenal is the ambition of a news media startup, the rhetoric of a congressman and mongul business sense. Working hard, playing hard and fighting dirty. tbc Category:Fan Games Category:Paper Mario Category:paper mario: the secret world Category:Enemies